


束缚衣产奶

by Doedeer84



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doedeer84/pseuds/Doedeer84





	束缚衣产奶

4N=尼禄，5N=Nero，崽崽们抢奶，黄色废料笑笑就好。

尼禄手心里全是汗——他趁 Nero不在把钥匙偷了。

钥匙是通往斯巴达大宅阁楼顶上唯一休息室的。休息室被维吉尔先生改成了监狱，里边关着尼禄最想见的人。每次他进去，里边都会传出让人不安的声音：鞭稍声，抽打声，撞击地板的声音，魔兽低吠的声音……维吉尔先生出来的时候总是衣衫整洁，带着一丝若有若无的血腥。Nero靠着墙冷笑一声，看着维吉尔先生消失在走廊尽头，然后拎着东西去打扫卫生。  
尼禄好担心那个人。他好几次主动提出要打扫卫生，但是维吉尔先生不准。维吉尔先生要他好好练习刀法，别的不要瞎想。虽然他很尊敬维吉尔，但是……  
尼禄推开门。  
地板上的银发男人微微扭过头起头，整个人被皮带捆的无法动弹。皮带上闪烁着银光，丝丝缕缕串成文字，是削弱魔人力量的符文？  
男人蒙着双眼，躺在地上，小腿和大腿被绑在一起，又被金属杆子强行分开。男人后穴里明显塞着什么东西，一个皮革制的贞操锁，从根部起层层扣住分身。贞操锁顶端的金属环和腰间的皮带锁在一起，让分身紧紧贴住小腹。粉嫩的分身顶端插着一个金属制的小东西，时不时闪过一道电光。  
男人颈间的项圈连着链子被栓到一把沙发椅的扶手上。在他胸前，是……  
天啊  
两个吸奶器。

尼禄炸了。他从小到大受的教育都在提醒自己，应该赶快离开假装无事发生；可是自己的本能，他的本能……  
尼禄小心关上门，墙角亮起微弱的灯光，在男人赤裸的身躯上凭添一层暧昧。他轻轻走过去，替男人解开口钳，不料被男人一口叼住手指。湿热的软肉整个包裹住男孩指尖，上上下下摩挲着，接着从指腹撤出，拉出一条暧昧的弧线。  
尼禄像被烫到一样缩回来，脑子里却不断的想，但丁是不是这么舔维吉尔先生的。本能在他胸口里发酵，像一只毛绒绒的小爪子，扒着他的心脏不停的挠。但丁似乎很满意自己尝到的东西，他咂砸嘴，沙哑喘息的说：  
“尼禄，好孩子，给我点水。”

舔个手就能认出来人，我就不问你还舔过谁了。尼禄板着小脸，看了一圈。阁楼里有水，但是没有杯子。只有一只骨瓷茶杯——目测是强迫症晚期患者维吉尔专用。尼禄报复似的倒了满满一杯，再把但丁搂在怀里，小心的喂水。这个角度正好看见吸奶器像个小型刑具，扣在男人柔软结实的胸肌之上。男人淡褐色的奶尖在半透明的橡胶下微微挺立。凑近了还能闻见淡淡的奶味。  
但丁脖子上有不少牙印和红肿，身上更多，大腿内测还有破碎的魔纹……

他不敢想象这都是怎么留下来的——或者说，自己没资格质问但丁。在但丁眼里自己就是个小奶狗，摸摸脑袋就能打发。从来只有但丁丢下他的份，随便一扔就是几个月不见，下次招招手自己又是摇着尾巴扑上去。  
可是凭什么啊！别说维吉尔先生了，连 Nero也……他凭什么有钥匙！嫉妒和不甘在男孩心里发酵。尼禄放回水杯，把但丁放回地毯上，用力一拽——

但丁倒吸一口冷气，说不清涨奶的闷痛和生生拔掉吸奶器的刺痛哪个更让人难受。失去了禁锢的奶头又红又肿，颤抖着挺立在空气里，急需有人掐一下或者狠狠吸两口。  
但是他现在顾不上这个。后穴里的刑具和吸奶器是一体的。他能感受到束精环正噼里啪啦的闪着警告式的电火花。他深吸一口气，试图用平和的口气说：“好孩子，把吸奶器再扣上……”

“为什么？”  
你老子说明天给你们两个小兔崽子当早饭……这话但丁说不出口。  
“我知道雄性半魔能怀孕……也能随便产奶吗？”尼禄蹲下来，一手摸着但丁的肚子：“或者这里边有崽崽了？”尼禄顿了一下，强行压制自己的妒意：“谁的？”  
如果但丁能看见，他会发现尼禄已经嫉妒到眼睛都变色了，可惜但丁蒙着眼睛。所以他说：“小孩子不要管……”  
尼禄冷笑，一把捏碎吸奶器：“去你的。”

奶水四射，溅的白发男人脸上身上全是。奶腥气和醇厚的荷尔蒙酿在一起，蒸腾出原始暧昧的气味。后穴里的刑具开始行刑， 柔软的穴道被一个死物取悦或惩罚着。 抑精环上魔法电光大作，把小腹整个包裹进去。但丁的分身在疼痛中跳动，又被贞操带绑回小腹。白发男人在少年脚下扭动，像条离水的鱼。他颤抖着，喘息着，挺着胸口，渴望得到一丝爱抚。奶汁中乳头一点点渗出，顺着结实的胸肌，渗进汗里，顺着腹肌的纹路下滑，洇进浓密的毛发里，在贞操锁上激起一小片魔法电光。

在无数个梦境里，他曾经幻想过男人的身体的各个部分。那些画面像游鱼一样，在寂静黑暗的追光中悄然出现又慢慢消失：骨节分明的手，一段肩膀，下颌的线条和脖颈，柔软的唇线，赤裸的背部……  
清醒时不敢诉说的欲望，在梦境里沉淀成默片中的剪影。他在清晨的粘稠中醒来，在冷水中颤抖的祈祷。他从没想过，他仰慕的人会如此淫靡的匍匐在地板上。是谁把但丁囚禁在这里的？但丁又想讨好谁？  
他最尊敬的人和最仰慕的人。  
答案就在眼前，可他连确认的勇气都没有。  
尼禄委屈的想哭。  
他趴在但丁胸口，小声叫着对方的名字。但丁努力转向他，尼禄垂下眼皮，小尖牙恶狠狠的钳住可怜的奶尖。  
奶汁直接喷到男孩嘴里。  
尼禄吓了一跳，下意识一躲，温热的奶水喷了他一脸。

“你完蛋了。”他背后有人说。  
尼禄回头，Nero一手插兜靠在墙上，正看着但丁。尼禄像只护食的小狗，迅速挡在但丁前边，戒备的看着 Nero：“你来干什么？”  
但丁后穴里的刑具电流停下来了，不规律的抖动改成了规律的前后抽插。后穴的刑具加快了速度。但丁努力咽下呻吟，失去了吸奶器的胸口又酸又涨，偏偏他被绑的连蹭一下都做不到。  
Nero垂下眼皮，目光沿着尼禄脸上的奶水看了一圈，说的却是：“ 吸奶器又坏了。今天晚上你又要挨打了。 ”  
但丁恨得牙痒痒，吸奶器就是你孝敬你老子的，你还好意思提。  
尼禄挺直脊背：“你们不许打他！”  
Nero又看了眼尼禄嘴边的奶渍：“我‘们’不许打他？看样子我们的小家伙知道的不少啊。”  
但丁失去吸奶器后的惩罚仍在继续。跳蛋疯狂的运动，大颗汗水从脖颈涌出，和奶水渗在一起淌到地板上。男人漂亮的分身被囚禁在金属贞操笼里，时不时带出一丝电火花：“他……啊哈……知道个屁，你别乱说……”  
Nero手插兜里，忽大忽小的搬弄着跳蛋开关。他早就知道但丁偏心小儿子，只不过现在又确认一遍而已。看着自家弟弟的傻样，Nero又升起一种报复似的快感：“把吸奶器弄坏就算了，只给小朋友喂奶也太偏心了吧。”  
等等，我不是故意吃奶的。尼禄一时不知道怎么接口。只见 Nero大步过来，一把扯开第二个吸奶器，直接含住了奶头。  
尼禄呆住了。  
但丁下意识的喊停，换来屁股上一巴掌。他本能的想呵斥Nero，是最后一丝理智拦住了他：尼禄还不知道自己亲生父母的身份。假如Nero随便多一句嘴……  
尼禄已经傻了，只见Nero稍稍离开但丁胸口，冲他笑了一下，接着恶狠狠的一口咬上去——

但丁像离水的鱼一样弹起来，又被束缚衣结结实实的困在原处。 他咬住下唇，从喉咙里溢出断续破碎的呻吟。 年轻人满意的蹂躏着但丁的胸口，正在涨奶的胸口下有个硬块一样，痒热肿痛。Nero大口吮吸着温热的奶液，舌头按着乳头，时轻时重的拨弄。年轻人锋利的牙齿时不时刮擦乳头边缘，简直是火上浇油。  
“啊……哈……Nero……”  
已经傻掉的尼禄突然回魂：“怎么了？”  
“拿……下来……哈拿下来……”  
“什么东西拿下来？喂，但丁让你停下！”  
Nero轻蔑一笑。在尼禄愤怒的叫喊声中，他一把拽开但丁分身上的尿道塞。顺手往大腿根就是一记掌括。  
“哈……啊……”  
但丁剧烈颤抖着。他在自己亲生儿子的虐待中达到了干性高潮。

尼禄下意识的搂紧了但丁。  
白发男人脸色潮红，眉头微皱。泪水从眼罩缝隙里流出来，让人不禁想起那双漂亮的眼睛里该含的是怎样的雾气。他的嘴唇柔软红润，舌尖虚弱的舔过唇角。尼禄还记得他含着自己手指的样子，也许但丁含过的不止是手指……但丁枕在少年人肩头，破碎的呻吟着。他被Nero欺负惨了，但是尼禄的本能告诉他， 但丁喜欢这种折磨。如果可以，尼禄也能折磨他，让他跟着尼禄的指挥而动……

这是尼禄第一次清晰的感受到，自己性格里属于恶魔的成分。  
少年人小心抚上男人的前胸。失去了吸奶器又被连续折磨，男人的前胸又开始肿胀。Nero松开嘴，似笑非笑的看着自己弟弟， 觉得尼禄果然是妈妈最喜欢的小奶狗，瞧他小心的。尼禄回他一个挑衅的眼神，开始替但丁按摩。  
尼禄的按摩一点技巧也没有，每个动作格外小心。但丁下意识挺胸，把柔软的部分送到男孩手里。尼禄越揉越轻，越揉越小心。但丁终于忍不住，开口说：“好孩子，重一点……”  
尼禄一脸天真：“怎么重呢？”  
让自己小儿子掐自己奶头，这话但丁还真说不出口。  
“这样吗？”尼禄抓起软肉，恶狠狠的拧了满把  
“还是这样？”尼禄学着刚才Nero，一口咬了上去。  
“很好喝呢，和每天早上喝的奶一个味道。”尼禄舔舔被他咬肿的奶头。  
“维吉尔先生喜欢喝奶茶，会直接从这里挤奶吗？”  
“咔嚓”。手机拍照的声音。  
“咔嚓”。又一张。  
但丁 觉得自己疯了，他甚至主动打开身子放任两个孩子为所欲为。丰沛的乳汁从痛爽交加的胸口涌出，被尼禄大口吮吸，这让但丁半是愉悦半是满足： 当年被自己亲手抛弃的儿子，正当着他哥哥面凌辱生父。而他另外一个儿子正拿着相机，纪录眼前这乱伦的罪证。羞耻感和背德感让快感火上浇油，精神上的凌辱又让他堕入更下流愉悦的境地。

但丁觉得维吉尔这时候缺席真可惜。但是不要紧，他的两个儿子都在这里。  
尼禄在咬他，Nero在抚摸他。他的贞操锁被人打开，白色的浊液顺着柱身流淌。小一点的孩子迫不及待的抓住了那里，被他哥哥阻止了。  
“不用碰这里，但丁能直接射出来。你想试试吗？”  
尼禄的回答是直接拽出后边的跳蛋。  
END


End file.
